Different
by FictionNetwork
Summary: *Summary inside*. Reated T.
1. Summary

Summary

Rose is neither a Moroi, Dhampir, Strigoi, or human. Shes different.

She has magic like a Moroi, twice as much strength as a Strigoi, fighting moves like a Dhampir, she looks like a human (but much prettier).

She is the only one of her kind and she is all by her self in the world. Nobody knows who she is but they know what she can do. No one knows what she looks like but they know she is out there somewhere. To Rose Moroi, Dhampirs, and humans are always first. She kills Strigoi not for the fun but to save others. Stirgio are afraid of her. Everyone wants to discover her. And Rose does not know what to do in her life. She has mysterious powers that know one else knows. If you see rose there are only two reasons why. She came to kill you or she is there to erase your memory. She had never had a real life. Her mother and farther had disappeared when she was three and she knew of her powers since four. She lives on her own rules and nobodies Else's.

But what happens when she goes to St. Vladimir's Academy? Will her life change completly or will she go back to wondering the world alone? Only she knows what will happen.

* * *

**If you want it to continue I must have at lease 5 reviews**

**Check out my other story Night Night.**

**PEACE, LOVE, MUSIC!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I got some reviews telling me to countinue so.............................Here it is!!!**

**I just want to say I got this idea came from Zmeyette's story DropDead Gorgeous. She had the idea but mine will be way different then hers. yOU SHOULD CHECK OUT HER STORY IT IS REALLY GOOD.**

**Do plz don't say I stole this idea.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ring! Ring!

Stupid damn alarm clock! I really need more sleep. I have been having bad dreams to when I was little girl.

_I woke up in the middle of the night to some noises downstairs. I stayed in my room thinking it was just my dad getting a midnight snack like any other night. Then I heard a bone chilling scream ring in my room. I hid under my blanket getting scared. I was only three when this happen. I heard another scream. _

_I went under my bed with my favorite teddy bear that daddy gave me when he won at the fair. I heard things crashing and falling downstairs. I heard that scream again and a deep voice yelling back. I heard three voices. I knew one was my mom and the other was my dad. But who was that third person?_

_Then suddenly I heard everything stop. I thought it was finally over but I knew better. I did not dare to go out from under the bed. I did not even dare my self to cry. Even how much I want to.I heard loud footsteps coming up. It was coming closer and closer. I heard the footsteps stop at the front of my door. I looked under the opening of my bed to see what is going on. I saw a shadow then I heard a chuckle._

_"I will find you if it is the last thing I do." the man said at the door. He turned the knob slowly. Like in those scary movies. But this was no movie this was reality. My reality. And this was a nightmare._

_I heard the door creek open. I felt the mans footsteps each time he moved. I could feel the vibrations from each heavy step he took. I moved away from where I saw his feet. I hugged my teddy bear as tight as I can._

_"I know you're in here little girl." He hissed. "If you don't come out now then when I find you, you will be wishing you were dead." _

_I heard his threat loud and clear but I made no move to get out from under the bed. I heard him come nearer and nearer to where I was hiding._

_"James, I hear the police coming." I heard another person enter the room. God, how many of these people are in here._

_I heard a guy snarl. I'm thinking it is James. "Distract them or something. I'm not done yet." I knew he was talking about me. I had chills going up and down my whole body. The only emotion I was feeling was fear. Fear was running through my veins right now. I heard my heart pounding. My hands were sweating. And I had some silent tears going down my face and into my lips._

_"There's to many. We can take them but there will be witnesses and its safer." The other guy reasoned. "Can't you sence her?"_

_"No!" He roared. "I can sense her mom, dad, and everything else but I can't sense her." He can't sense me? What is he? "There something strange about her."_

_"We have to get out!." the other guy hissed. "There coming!"_

_"Fine!What are we going to do to Mary and Zack." James hissed back. "Wait, never mind I ever asked you that. I have a plan already." He quickly added. I heard there footsteps going around the house hearing things drop. When all the commotion stopped. I didn't hear any footsteps right after that. _

_For a few more minutes I stayed under the bed not daring my self to move a inch. I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs again. Are they back to come get me? I had no answer for that question. All I know is that I can die on this very day. Even if I was three I knew about life and death. Whats possible and impossible. What is true and what is false. What are dreams and what is reallity. _

_"I didn't find anyone yet." I heard someone yell. I was shocked it was not one of those men or whatever they were, to come back after me. I had a feeling They were not the bad guys. _

_I quickly got my self out from the bed. I grabbed my teddy bear and ran out the door of my bedroom. I saw a police officer turn around and flashed the light in my eyes. When he saw it was only me he ran to where I was._

_"Are you ok?" He asked._

_I gave him a small nod not trusting to my self to talk. He carried me down the steps and out the front door. I saw a glimpse of what kind of distinction the two freaks left behind. I saw a lamp broken. Clothes all over the place. Everything was dark and creepy. I can feel the darkness approaching me. I closed my eyes shut not looking at the mess of clothes._

_When I was outside they took me to a women. I did not see her before in my whole life but I knew she is not related to me in any way. I also know she was not one of my parent's friends. The police officer put me down._

_"Here, she was left behind." The person who took me outside said to the ladie. "It looked like they packed and left her behind." He glanced at me. I saw sadness and anger in his eyes._

_"Its all right officer. I can take it from here." The laddie dismiss the officer and he just nodded. "I'm Leslie. I'm here to take you to the orphanage." What! No, no ,no._

_She took my hand and led me to the car. When I got in I was thinking of what the officer said about my parents. I knew they just can't leave me. Would they? They declared them that they just disappered without a trace._

_I only stayed at the orphange until my fourth B-Day and I ran away from there. I discovered that I had magic and I was not a regular child. I was different._

_I never dared go back to that orphanage. I kept running and moving place to place. I learned a few things and I practiced each day to discover what will happen next in my life._

That dream always distureb me always. When I think I would have a nice dream it turns into a nightmare. I never thought life can be so cruel to you. Even when it all started at a young age.

I got out of my bed and shut my clock up. But I accidentally crushed it with my hands. I can control my strength but when I wake up I forget to be gentle.

Damn! I got to buy a new one. Again. I went to the bathroom to wash up thinking that the water can wash all of these bad dreams down the drain and never return. I knew that won't happen but I can wish.

I got out of the shower. I put a towel around me and on my hair. I went back to the room. I just stood there looking at my small bedroom apartment. I always move place to place to see if there was any Strigoi attacks near by. I would check for any missing people reports. I knew some clues that would tell me that there Strigoi or not. I can't always save the world from evil. I ain't Superman. I'm just a girl. Well..... not technically. I was a girl but I have powers and other things that nobody knows about.

I heard a scream coming from outside. I saw two Strigoi take away a blond Moroi into the woods. I grabbed my belt with weapons on them. And ran out the door. I saw some people going outside to investigate but luckily they did not see me run my them. I had speed that no other creature had. I ran to where the Strigoi took her. They took her into a gave. Even if it was 5:00 in the morning the clouds block the sun.

I followed them to a cave. I used my skills to spy and follow them without them detecting me. This just seemed to esay to pull off. When I got in I stepped away from the darkness and showed myself.

I saw shock on all three of there faces. Again I say this just seems way to easy.

"Why so surprise? Never seen a girl before." I showed them a wicked smile and I saw them wince.

* * *

**If you want more you need to review.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AMD MUSIC!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for Reviewing everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The two Strigoi was still lookin at me in surprise. The Morio was looking at me wide eyed. In her eyes I could see that she was scared but thankful at the same time.

I just kept on smiling at the two Strigoi. One of the was wearing blue ripped jeans while the other one was wearing black jeans but they had the same black shirt.

"Oh come on! This won't be fun if your just standing there." I wined at them. They got into a fighting position. They were showing there teeth thinking they would scare me. Well tough luck. I ain't going nowhere until I bring the Moroi back alive. I am not getting her dead. It is not one of my choices. Either live or hurt but not dead.

The two Strigoi launched at me but I eveperated (Like mist) and was right behind them kicking them on the back before they turned around. They hit the gound with a big thump.

They got right up and was in a attack mode again.

"That's all you can do? I bet a five year old has more moves then that." I gave them a wicked smile.

"Why are you here? This is not your business." The Strigoi with the blue ripped jeans said.

"Your that girl. We call you Death's daughter sometimes." Black Jeans Told me. Death's daughter is just one of the many names they call me. One time someone called me Big Bitch. To bad he didn't tell people he saw Big Bitch that day.

"When you take a Moroi it is my business." I talked to them like I was talking about the whether. "Now lets see what you can do. You guys are such pussies."

They growled and Black Jeans launch for me. I knew he was going to do this so I grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground. I didn't want to kill them yet. I wanted to see what moves they got.

When I slamed Black Jeans on the floor I heard Blue Jeans running after me. I turned around fast as light and kicked him at the side of the face. He hit the wall with a loud thump and went on the ground.

The two Strigoi got up and tried to confused me. One was the back the other was in the front. When they both charged at me but before they did they froze. frozen solid. Ha! Suckers, they don't know I can look at them and they can freeze at lease for 3 minutes. I just discovered this power two days ago. Maybe I can have a little fun. I approached Blue Jeans.

"Well, is someone on pause." I laughed a evil laugh. I am so cruel. "This is way to damn easy."

I turned to see the Moroi. Her eyes were in shock looking at both Blue Jeans and Black jeans. I really don't want her to see this but she was here but anyways I have to erase her memory sooner or later. i turned back to the two frozen Strigoi. Time is almost up. Time to get it over with.

"5-4-3-2-1- Kill!" I burned Blue Jeans and now it was time for Black jeans. I turned around just in time when he started to move. Before he can get to me I pointed my finger and flames came out. He started to scream. He was running all around. He finally fell and he was dead. I lifted my hand again and water came out. I got rid of the fire and now both Strigoi were died and they were both on the floor

I stand up straight and consitrated. I lift my arms up and down. I heard a small grasp. the bodies were sinking into the ground. You could not see any of the its like they were never there in the first place.

I turned to the Moroi and she had shock written all over her face. She turned to me and she was looking me like asking what is going to happen to her now.

"I'll get you out right now." I took out my knife and cut the ropes. When she was free I was leading her to the mall. "Come on. I'll take you to the mall and the guardians are coming back to get you." She nodded at me.

When we were finally there I made her stay at JCPenney.

"Whats going to happen to you?" She asked me in a shy voice.

"Don't worry." I assured her. "Now look at me in the eye." She nodded at me. When I saw her eye to eye I was starting to use compulsion. When I saw that her eyes were blank I started to tell her stuff.

"You have never remember about the Strigoi. You never saw me. When they tell you where have you been, you say that you got lost in the crowed and that you got lost. You got that?" When I finished she nodded at me.

I left her there recovering but I was not completely gone. I was hiding behind some racks. I had a blond wig on my belt and a purple scarf. I put the wig on and I wrapped the scarf around my neck. I was pretending to shop some clothes. I kept my eyes on the Moroi and on the clothes.

"Princess Vasilisa! There you are." I saw a ladie running up to the Moiroi. I guess the Moiroi's name is Vasilisa. One thing I learned today. "We have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" The gaiudian was asking.

"I got lost in the crowd. I couldn't find you guys any where." Yes! it worked. Of course I did not dout my abilities but I just like to know if it works. I saw the other guardians coming.

Damn! there was a gaiuidain and he is Fucking Hot! He had shoulder lenghth hair. Strong looking and he has a duster on. I would love for that cowboy to ride me! What the hell am I thinking. He must be like 7 years older than me. Maybe we can work something-

Hold on! Just get out of here and go back home for Christ sake.

I stopped checking out the guy and the clothes and I was making my way out of the store. I was looking down but then I hit something or maybe someone.

When I looked up I saw that same dude I was checking out. OMG! His eyes were so deep and brown. I could just stand there and watch those eyes all day. I knew I couldn't.

"Sorry excuse me sir." I was using a squeaky voice.

"No problem." He said back to me. His voice sent chills down my back.

I nodded at him and hurried out of the store.

When I got back to the apartment I change into my comfy pajamas and my big long shirt. I wanted to go back to sleep. Sometimes when I use magic I get really sleepy. When I was falling asleep I was thinking about that dude.

* * *

**Was this chapter bad? Plz tell me in your reviews.**

**I have a question. Do you love scary stories? I want to put up some scary stories but I don't know if anyone wants to read them. If you do plz Review. You may also send some of your own scary stories if you like. I would luv to hear them.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND MUSIC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up again three times in one night. I was getting really pissed. I let out a deep snarl form my throat sounding like a angry dog ready to attack the unlucky person.

Again I could not sleep. It was not from a dream it was because it was so damn hot. I kept turning and turning around in my uncomfortable bed trying to find the best position to sleep but every time I try something it was not good enough. Right now I feel like burning this bed into bits turning it into ashes. Even how tempted I am it was not right. Besides if I did I would need to pay for that.

I couldn't afford a better place. I don't have much money to get me a better place. My job is just a Target employee. I have to help every mortal with there mortal whims. Sometimes I would yell at them telling them to get it there selves and that they are being such asses telling me what to do.

I sat up on the bed sighing. I don't know what else to do in my life. I am smart but I'm just too lazy to try. No one who I care about is here. No one stops to help me. No one is there when I need them.

Maybe I'll just take a walk for awhile. I don't like being in this room. I got off the bed and made my way to my crappy closet.

I got a red tank and black shorts out of the closet. I tied the belt to my waist. I put a long but cute jacket so no one won't see the weapons on the belt. I took my sneakers out so that I could run faster when attacking Strigoi.

I am not the person who runs away from danger. I embrace it. I don't kill for fun. I kill to protect and that's it. My only goal in life was to protect people from danger but I can not always save someone from the most normal things. I am not Wonder Woman. I'm just a monster who no one cares about and would never love.

I am a monster. I am a thing and not someone. I would always think what it would be like to live like any mortal even if there is not much action in human life. I do like the feeling of saving someone but I am sad at the thought because there will go back to people that cared about them and me...I will always be alone.

It was somewhere between 2:00 to 3:26 in the morning. Human time.

I got out the door and embrace the cold wind that blew in my face. When I close my eyes and feel the wind in my hair it feels like the wind carries my problems away and that I can fly. But only for a second until I open my eyes again and I can not fly and my problems are still there.

I was walking down the lonely and deserted streets. I'm not afraid of the dark. I just keep walking just thinking.

Whenever I think I still remember that guy, that hot dude in the duster. I still don't know his name. I'll call him Duster Dude for now. Not a really good name but it'll do.

Whenever I try to think about something else Duster Dude comes up all of a sudden, even though I just saw him yesterday when I saved that Moroi.

I was walking and walking still thinking about him. I can not believe I am falling for a guy I don't know. He is even older than me. Besides if he did like me if he finds out who I am he would think I am a monster.

I think of my self as a monster because I kill. Even though he kills too he does not find pleasure in killing them unlike me. I am worst then Strigoi and four times more dangerous.

Call me cold hearted but I like how I see the light fade from my victim's eyes.

I like to see them cower before me.

I like how much they fear me. There fear is like a drug to me. How much they fear how much joy it is to kill them.

I like to tease my victims before he or she dies.

When they really piss me off I kill them slowly and give them a agonizing death.

Killing is fun but of course again I say that I only kill to save someone.

Know answer my question and be brave enough that I am not a monster because I am a monster.

I was walking on the road looking straight ahead looking around for any threats. I cast my senses to see if I feel anything close by and to my luck I sense something dead or undead just five miles away. I can sense something as far as thirty-seven miles away.

I run as fast as light through the trees to a clearing. I hide myself behind trees and I put a spell on me to make myself undetectable by anything. There was also a living person there too. I can tell that they were guardians and Strigoi. There were seven guardians and five Strigoi. They were about t fight but for now they were talking.

Mmmmmmm... Seems interesting to watch.

I stretched my hearing until I can hear each of there hearts beating. I also improved my vision so I can see each of them.

OH MY FUCKING GOSH...Duster Dude is there. I have never been to glad to see someone in life. It was really surprising to see him again. He was still the same the last time I saw him. I can never forget his face or that body.

The God him self has showed up to save the day. I don't want him to get hurt or anyone out there too. There were two Moroi there also.

"We won't give up so easily." I the blond Strigoi said to Duster Dude.

"We won't back down. We will leave with the Moroi alive." Duster Dude said in a menacing tone. It was not close to mine but it did send chills down my back. I love the sound of his voice.

"How about dead?" The Blondie said.

Duster Dude was glaring at him. "That is not a choice."

Blondie smirked at him. "It will now." He was about to bite the Moroi until I came into view. If I didn't then they would be too late.

"No it won't." I said in a mocking tone. Everyone turned to look at me. All I did was giving Blondie my best death glare.

Blondie looked at me with fear in his eyes. I feed of fear and it is just making me want to tease him before I kill him. Yes again I say I am cold hearted. But I won't do that. It'll scare away the rest.

It looked like everything is frozen in time.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

No one dared move when I'm around.

I was approaching Blondie slowly making him fear me more.

"Let the Moroi go and I promise you that your death will come now or later."

"Death's Angel." Blondie muttered mostly to himself. I d heard what he said. I wanted to smirk but I kept my face hard as a rock keeping all the emotion from my face and eyes.

"Call me whatever you like but I would like it if you let them go." I pointed to the Moroi who were looking at me in surprise and in fear also.

I cam closer and I looked into his eyes

* * *

**Keep reading and you'll know what happens **

***PEACELOVEMUSIC***


	5. Chapter 4

**Rest in peace King Of Pop- Micheal Jackson. I rewrote this chapter becuase of the mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I looked directly into Blondie's eyes. When he looked into them Blondie can just see deep dark black pools. I don't know what they look like but I know how uncomfortable it is by looking at him squirm at my gaze. I also know what he is feeling because I can detect peoples emotions and sometimes that is so strong that I can read there minds.

He feels that he is drowning into a sea of darkness where there is no light, happiness, joy, and no sense of living. He feels empty inside just like me. He is alone with no one to help him out of his misery. That is how I feel. But he does not know that. Know one knows that.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me staring at me and back at Blondie. None of them can look away. None of them can move. Everyone here right now was in dead silence. There were no sounds of any animals moving around. No wind was rustling the trees, no howling from a wolf no sounds of a move of a muscle. It was dead silent.

Feelings of each person were rushing to me, fear, surprise, worry, and horror. All those emotions were either directed at there self or someone else. The guardians emotions were directed to someone else while the Strigoi were directing there emotions to there selves.

I really wanted to kill the Strigoi right there getting it over with it but I can't let him see me like this. I don't want him to see the monster in me. Right now all he sees is a cute little bunny going easy, when in reality I was dangerous creature to deal with. I never felt like this to anyone before and now suddenly I feel self conscious.

Using compulsion I directed orders to Blondie with a stern tone saying don't-you-dare-disobey-me. "Untie them now." Everyone flinched at the sound of my voice even if it wasn't directed at them. Blondie just nodded and began to untie the two Moroi. When they were untied they quickly went to the guardian's side.

I let Blondie out from my gaze and shifted my eyes looking at the Strigoi. "You all go now. I promise that I won't kill you." _Yet_, I added mentally to my self.

They all quickly nodded and ran as far away from me as possible. To bad they would not be fast enough to escape me. I looked to the guardians and to the Morio. I was using my compulsion on all of them at once. It can be challenging but I must keep my self a secret to the dhampirs and Moroi. It's not like the Strigoi are going to ever talk to them, besides I'm going to hunt them after this. I just let them go so I could Have a little fun killing them and so they won't see me attack them like a savage beast. Like I will promise them that they would be safe from me. Yeah right.

"You will forget ever seeing me." I talked with a hypnotic voice. It was kind of funny to see them nod. "The guardians scared away the Strigoi so they let you go with no one hurt." With a final nod from there heads I backed up to the safety of the trees disappearing from the clearing. Next I was there the next I was in front of my crappy apartment. It all seemed so fast.

Looking at the moon I breathed in the cold air letting it cooling me down and giving me a reassuring breath of air. The cold air entered, the hot air escaped. Breathing in and out for two minutes I had to go inside.

I was feeling tired of using so much compulsion in one night. But I knew it was not over yet. I still need to find those damn freakin bastards. There still lurking out in the dark somewhere looking for some easy prey. While they think there the predator they were actually the prey while I would be the predator. I won't eat them or anything because that is just so damn gross. I'm just going to wipe there off the face of the earth.

Getting inside my room I just went to go wash my face. Feeling the cold water splash on my face was so reassuring. Not a lot of people like cold water but I love it. The cold water touching my sweaty hot face just feels right. The water cools down my temperature when I get really hot but I do love the feel of hot water to. It helps when I'm tensed, stressed, or just need to be in something warm. Cold water is good for my hot temper and the hot water is for my tense body.

Wiping my face with my white towel that was hanging on a rail next to the shower, I also used it to wipe off the water droplets that were splashed all over the sink. I got of the bathroom and threw my towel next to the damn uncomfortable bed. I'm way too lazy and in a hurry to grab it and place it on my bed. Tonight I'm going to sleep on the floor. It fells better there then on the bed.

Going back outside I looked up to the moon. I closed my eyes summoning the energy her well known light. Feeling the energy exploring inside my body made my perk up a little, giving me more strength. Feeling the light enter my body feels so good because somehow the moon gives me back my energy and makes me more alert.

The sun does the same thing for me too. The sun gives me much more energy because of how the sun shines in the blue clear sky just light up the world like a lamp while the moon is a nightlight in the dark. But for now the moon is giving me fuel. Besides I don't need to much energy.

Opening my eyes again I feel renewed with pride. Smiling at the moon I could hear the sounds of talking. They were getting closer and closer. The voices were not unfamiliar. I remembered them from the clearing. That would be the guardians talking about on how to keep the Moroi safe. Two of them were auguring to what happened in the clearing. They were having trouble of how it really happened. They don't think that the Strigoi would just run off. But one of them did believe.

"Alberta that does not add up right, why would they just run off?" The guardian was the one with the duster. Duster Dude. There footsteps were coming closer to where I was. I made a little movement with my hands and knew that I was invisible to all seeing eyes. I just need to stay away from animals and water while I'm like this. The animals could detect me and would start a racket of noise showing where the hell I was. Also with one drop of water I can become visible again. I'm still trying to improve on it and soon it will be perfect. I hope.

Right now I'm just happy that no animals were nowhere in sight. I looked up to the sky making sure that it won't rain any time right now. When I looked up I glad to see there was no clouds that would rain any time soon. I made a quick observation of my surroundings to make sure that no water was in sight. To my pleasure there weren't any. Thank you to whoever is listening to me.

Hearing more footsteps coming my way I quickly got out from behind the tree to just stand on the sidewalk watching them coming closer to where I was. I was watching them to make sure they were all ok. As they were coming they were still auguring.

"Dimitri, just face it. They ran because they were scared. Ok." Alberta said to Dimitri. I still could not see them, but I knew who Dimitri was, it was Duster Dude. I could see him now with that ponytail hair and those deep brown beautiful eyes.

Get a damn grip Rose. He won't ever fall for you. I told myself. It was really hard to believe it but it's true. We both might be a freak of nature to humans but I'm a tragedy of nature. I never wanted to be this but I guess life chose differently. I just wished I had something to say about that.

I saw them just a mile away form where I was. Since I knew they were ok I still don't know why I even stayed a little longer. I mostly wanted to see Dimitri. I still actually don't know why I want to see Dimitri still. Yeah he is hot to the core but why would I want to see him even though he can never belong to me?

I'm just doing my duty to keep them safe. I think. I still don't know what or who I'm really am. All I know is that I have no family. It just happened I guess. Life is so strange sometimes. But I am no stranger to life.

They were now in my sight. As I see them I knew that they would be safe. There was no other point in staying. So why did I keep on staying a few more minutes.

Finally getting my will back I got of there before they bumped me on the sidewalk and will wonder what they hit and everything would be a disaster. So leaving out of there I went to go hunt those damn Strigoi.

Tracking them would be easy. I took in all of there scents before they even went away. They would have no chance of escaping from me this time.

Before I was completely gone I turned back seeing a glimpse of a brown duster blowing in the wind. The wind died down and now I could not see it anymore. I could still hear there talking but, knowing I need to get away I ran through he trees not making them move. I didn't make a sound. I just ran silently following the Blondie's scent first.

Time to kill some motherfucker bitches.

* * *

**If there are anymore mistakes plz don't be afraid to tell me. Keep reading this story**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC* **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own VA. *sigh* wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Running through the morning warm yet cold air, leaves were falling down meeting the ground silently embracing the hard steady ground. But I know the leaves still wish they back up to the tall trees feeling like they could touch the sky. I run through the woods because I have killed all of the Strigoi that were at the clearing earlier last night. It was easy like slicing a piece of cake with a knife. If it was a spoon then that would just be weird.

After I killed each one of them I made sure there was no trace of them at all. All the blood was sucked up from the ground like a sponge wiping every drop of water. Each one of them was really pissed but I didn't really give a damn. They were a danger to those Morio and dhampir. I knew they were planning to get them back again but there plans were all ruin now, thanks all to me.

I was still running through the woods not yet ready to go back to the apartment on my damned bed. Even how much I love to sleep I couldn't face my nightmares just yet. I could face anything else in my life but I can not stand the idea of my dreams. My nightmares come to me when I am at my most vulnerable. Mocking me of my past still giving me hell, showing how weak I was. But I was three what else could I do?

I stopped suddenly sighing. After all these years I couldn't help but feel ashamed. I let my parents down. Again I say, how else is a three year old suppose to help there parents. But still it still bothers me. I still don't know what happen to them. All through life I decided they were dead, long gone, sleeping for eternity. I just wished I could see them one more time.

I yelled into the morning sun kicking a hand sized stone getting angry. When I kicked it, it flew through the trees making a whooshing sound. Leaves fell onto the floor when the stone passed by. There was a big thump when the stone hit against a thick tree. I glared at the spot where the stone was hit against.

My anger was making my blood boil. In any second I could explode making all the trees burn up in flames and making a rumbling earthquake. When I'm angry it is best if you're far away from me, far far away. If you're around me like this you might just be killed. I quickly took a deep breath of the morning air and I feel my muscles relax.

I glanced up to the sky seeing the beautiful colors of the sunrise. Yellow and orange streaked the blue sky giving it a look like it was painted. My anger started to fade but it was not completely gone from my system. I still feel pissed but know I don't feel like punching someone in the face. It would be unfortunate for that someone to have there face rearrange. But if that face was ugly and when I punch that someone they might just look better.

I took one more glanced at the sky before heading back to that fucked up apartment I call home. But it didn't feel like home. Everywhere I go is not even close to home. Home is somewhere where you belong and where everyone loves you. Somewhere, where you don't feel left out or alone. Some place you will be warm and smothered by love.

Standing in front of my apartment door I looked once more behind me checking my surroundings. The trees were swaying in the light breeze; sunlight was making everything so magical. The grassed looked extra green in the day time. There were little animals scampering across the ground feeling the effects of the morning sun. The sun just makes everything so bright that it can blind your eyes but it was way to beautiful to look away.

Even if everything seemed so ordinary something felt odd. I don't know what but my senses seem to feel like someone was watching me. I feel like someone is glaring at me with so much hatred that it seems it was burning me. I didn't know how I knew someone was glaring it just seems like it. It was hard for me to explain because I am still discovering more aspects of my powers.

I quickly got inside my apartment getting annoyed of those damn eyes watching me even if I don't know if it was someone or something. I'm not waiting to find out. I took what little stuff I brought with me when I moved here. I only stayed here for five days and now I have to move. This is getting annoying but I could not risk being caught here. Even I don't know who was watching me I had the felling I would know sooner or later and I picked later.

Still having my weapon belt I took it off and placed it on the table. I bend down grabbing a black back from underneath the bed. As I placed the bag on my bed I went to the closet getting my few items. Getting my few underwear, shirts, and pants I quickly placed them into my bag. Going back into the closet I packed a very important item.

It was a long rectangular shaped box with shells covering it. I opened the small box and there lay a Yin & Yang necklace. It was not the regular black and white, it was in a shape of dragons, one blue and the other red. The blue dragon had a red flame for the circle and the red one had red flame for the circle. This necklace used to be my mothers. Before the incident my mother gave me this and told me to never loose it and to always make sure no one sees or takes it away. I didn't know what to do so I nodded. Each time I look at it would always warm my heart but at the same time it would hurt.

Closing my mom's box I placed it carefully inside the bag. I retrieved my belt and placed it inside my bag. I arranged everything in my bad making sure my mom's box won't be harm or destoryed in any way.

I took one more look into my room ready to leave this place forever. I left my pillows and my only blanket behind. I didn't need that with me to where I was staying. I know they will be provided besides if someone decided to rent this place they can have two extra pillows and a free blanket. They should thank me.

I went to the place where they keep track of people who is staying in a apartment. I hacked the computer and erased my name saying that my place is empty. After I did that I was still using the computer getting into Target's computer. It took me five minutes to get in and take my name off. I took off all the information about me from the computer. It looked like I never exist and I intend to leave that way for now.

Going to the garage I took out my keys from my pocket and clicked on it. I saw lights blinking and it was my ride. It was not a car and it was not some kind of jeep or truck. It was my motorcycle, my all black super fast motorcycle. With my bag on my back I got on my motocycle putting on my helmet.

I started it. It made a big noise saying it was ready. I giuded my motorcycle out onto the road. I was making my way to St. Vladimir's Academy. A school for vampires and half vampires. And now a none vampire or half vampire is now going to stay at.

I wonder how much trouble I can get into at the school?

* * *

**Plz Review. Hopw you love this story. You will find out what Rose is soon. Trust me.**

**I know it is short but I was really tired doing my other stories. I stayed all night just to finish all three of them. Well goodnight now!**

***PEACELOVEMUSIC***


	7. AN

**This is important! Do you still want me to continue because I still don't know if you people still want it. If you do I would need some help. PM me if you want to help me because I am having writers block. I will only accept three people to help me. I am so sorry again.**

**If I don't pick you then I am sorry. Just please bare with me. I don't like disappointing you people so plz PM me!.**

**Sorry again!**

***mumble* I do hate these A/Ns.**


	8. Chapter 6

**I know I took so fuckin long but I had writer's block, My computer kept deleting my chapters and I started school so everything is just so fuckin busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Before I went to the academy I made a stop at a little place. I know every store, house, and business here even though I have never been here my whole life. I just have this weird thing of knowing stuff. It helps a lot when looking for dark creatures of the night. Ha, that is what my friend Sydney says about Strigoi, Moroi, and daphires. I've never heard from her lately.

In the town of Casper, Wyoming there was a secret building where these people sell fake IDs , driving license, and other necessaries in life. For now I need some paperwork, birth certificates, passports and a license. I don't want anyone to find out my real name. I'm keeping myself closed and locked like a house keeping it self safe from any sneaky robber coming in for any valuable items.

My shoes were making no sound at all on the black pavement. I tucked my hands in my leather pocket gripping a small dagger ready to attack the unlucky person or some creature. I know that Strigoi don't hunt in the day but they can lurk in the dark corners of old buildings.

The sun was fully out into the sky giving off its heat to the life below it. The warm heat of the sun was warming up my face. The wind was not blowing so everything was still making no sound. The trees didn't rustle but sometimes you can hear squirrels climbing up the branches of the trees making them say but then they would stop moving and everything was still again.

I was walking a little slower not really in a rush. I wanted to walk under the suns rays forever seeing everything so bright and beautiful that makes you feel so fuzzy inside but in every beautiful thing there is always a dark side to it. Not everything can be so perfect. There always has be an imperfect thing about it.

I was coming closer to an old wooden cabin not too far away from the little houses lining up the right side of the road. I have never been here but I know what takes place in this little cabin. And in this cabin is where illegal activity is always active.

No I am not here for drugs or weapons. I'm here for a new identity. I need this so no one would know who I am or what I do. I'm a mystery.

I was in front of the door. Before I could knock the door bust open. It was dark inside so I didn't see anyone. I switched my vison to night vision. I was about to take out my dagger until I heard a voice.

"No weapons. Get in here for what you need." I nodded. My night vision eyes saw a person sitting at a desk. He motioned for me to sit at the opposite side of him.

When I sat the lights turned on and the door slammed closed. I switched my eyes to humans. The person behind the desk was a guy. I noticed the guy was somewhere in his twenties. He was wearing a black shirt with the words 'Fallen Angel' written on it. I couldn't see if he was wearing jeans or shorts so I examined his face. His hair was chocolate brown. His eyes were crystal blue. His eyes looked familiar to me somehow but I don't know what. I searched my brain for anything but nothing came up.

"What do you need?" He said in a firm voice. There was no emotion in his voice so I couldn't detect if he was mad or he was suspicious. His eyes didn't give anything away either. His eyes looked like they were looking deep into me. I squirmed from his gaze but I didn't show that I was scared.

"I need a new ID and a new drivers license." My voice was hard not leaving any space for arguments.

"Fine." He started questioning me about what name I want and what age do I need. He took this without asking me why and where I am going.

When I have everything I needed. I got on my motorcycle and rode away. Those blue eyes never left my mind.

* * *

**I know this was short and stuff sorry. I will make it longer promise! :D**

**I want to thank kellyrose and Jelly Babes 101 for there help.**


End file.
